Damn Alien!
by animelover789
Summary: Can you just kill me now? I'm stuck with a bunch of girls that call themselves Mew Mews, Fight Aliens, And has to save the world! Kill me, kill me, Kill me, kill me. JUST KILL ME NOW! (( I drew the cover. Does it look cute?))


Hey, my name is Miyuki and guess what? I am in Middle school, I have shoulder length, White hair, and, I am a Mew Mew. It all started on a sunny Morning. I was jump-skipping, yes, jump-skipping,

my way from my house to my school. Then suddenly, I saw a cat on the sidewalk running into

an ally. I like cats so I decided to follow it wherever it may be going.

_BAD IDEA #1_

I ran over to the cat to get a closer look at it. It had a small round object in It's mouth that was glowing a bright blue color. I extended my hand and it placed the object in. Suddenly but surely I heard a cackle above me. Gathering all my courage, I looked up and was amazed at what I saw. There in front of me was a person with long pointy ears, Forest green hair, and golden yellow eyes. He had a huge evil smirk on his face that made him look terrifying.

''Give me the Mew Aqua.'' He said.

I looked at the gem, then him, then the gem, then him again.

''Why should I give it to you? You look evil. You don't look normal. Your not human (I think...). So why?'' I asked with my voice cracking.

_BAD IDEA #2_

''Fine. Then I'll take it by force!'' He shouted then rocketed after me.

I did the only thing a sane person would do when put in a situation like this. Run. I bolted down the streets while clutching the so called 'Mew Aqua' in my hand.

Two Identical, and symmetrical knifes appeared in the person's- Thing's- Whatever's hand.

"I still won't give it to you!" I said loudly, causing the person to scowl at me. I started running faster, While still clutching the gem.

The gem started to glow even brighter, And before I knew it, I was engulfed in a eerie white light. I closed my eyes and after a few seconds, opened them. I was wearing a white tutu looking skirt, and a spaghetti strap shirt. I looked at my hands, and instead of the gem I was clutching a sword. And here's the cool part, it was glowing light green!

Mr. Green hair caught up with me and mumbled, "Oh great, another annoying Mew Mew..."

Behind him, a girl no older than me dressed in all pink came running towards him.

"You will not get the mew aqua, Kisshu!" She shouted.

"Oi, Koneko-chan, How's-"

"Kisshu, eh? Cool name. Too bad your about to get minced then purified!" I yelled angrily, cutting him off.

I jumped up, grabbed the hilt of my sword, and swung it after Kisshu.

_BAD IDEA #3_

Man, did I miss terribly.

He slashed after me and I fell to the ground, Bleeding.

"…...Miyuki…..."

"Wake up, Miyuki..."

My eyes fluttered open and I saw four girls dressed in maid outfits hovering over me.

"Why did you just jump in like that? You could of gotten hurt." The one wearing the pink costume said.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"My name is Ichigo and this is Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding." She said pointing to each of them in turn.

Just then, two other people, One blond and brown haired, came hovering over me.

"My name Ryu Shirogane, and welcome to the Mew Mew Project, Miyuki." He said plainly.

"And my name is Keiichirô Akasaka, pleased to meet you." He said while taking my hand.

"Miyuki-onee-chan sort of got knocked out, and Ichigo-onee-chan, Mint-onee-chan, Lettuce-onee-chan, and Pudding had to carry you to the Cafe, Na no da!" Pudding chirped.

"Pudding-San... You say that like It's a good thing..." I sweat-dropped.

"Of course it is, Because we just found the sixth Mew Mew, The White Tiger Mew, Na no da!" Pudding shouted.

After that, they explained everything to me.

I looked at them skeptically.

"So, that Guy that was chasing me is an alien?"

"Yes."

"And they are going to destroy Earth if we don't stop them?"

"Yes"

"And their leader is a guy named 'Deep Blue'?"

"Yes"

"Yeah, I believe you 100%... Along with Fairy tales and the Tooth Fairy!" (A/N You gotta love Bleach.)

"But it is the truth!" Lettuce said.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Who put you up to this? My brother? If so, tell me where he's hiding so I can kick his butt!"

Just then, a pink furry thingie flew over and yelled, "Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal! We have got to hurry!"

Everyone bolted up out of their chairs. They sprinted out the door along with Akasaka and Shirogane.

I, being the awesome and brave person I am, followed behind them.

We finally arrived at the scene. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. Clones. Clones of Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding, and (Drum roll) Me.

"Everyone Transform!" Yelled Shirogane.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint, Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorpho-sis!"

I watched them transform, while wide-eyed.

'No way, they were not joking' I thought.

"For the Earth's future, I'll be of service! ~Nya" Said Ichigo.

'They even have a super hero catchphrase' I sweat-dropped again

As soon as the real mews transformed so did the clones.

"Like our new invention? It will be the one to destroy you dumb mews!" Said... Why is HE here again?

I pointed my finger and jumped up and down wildly.

"You are lamest Alien I have ever met. Instead of using Chimera animals, Why don't you come down here and fight. What are you? Afraid of a bunch of girls? I yelled in pure rage.

"Hmph. Attack!" Screamed Kisshu angrily. I obviously made him furious.

The fake Mews knew all of the real Mews abilities and powers. They knew when to block and attack. At this rate, the fight isn't getting anywhere.

They are all mixed up now. I can't tell which is which. I reached into my pocket. I still have that gem from earlier.

"Well, here goes nothing. Mew Mew Miyuki, Metamorpho-sis, or whatever the Mews said!"


End file.
